As the consumer electric products develop, the Portable Electronic Product with a display are widely used more and more, especially the portable AV (Audio/Video) products, such as the LCD, portable and visible DVD player, etc. For the consideration of the consumers' requirements for the multiple-angled displays, some portable electronic products will come with the bracket on the casing opposite to the display. Thus, when the bracket is propped up, the portable electronic product can sit on the desk or other supporting planes to make it more comfortable for the users to view the displays at comfortable angles. The folding of the bracket flush with the back of the unit make them more convenient to carry them about.
However, the brackets of the existing Portable Electronic Products cannot have the length of their brackets regulated and as a result, the supporting angle of the Portable Electronic Product cannot be changed to satisfy such demands from the consumers.